Life in New York
by wickie4
Summary: Life at the FBI was normal until a mysterious woman trying to escape a terrorist organization finds the team. Secrets will be revealed,and there will be blood as they attempt to once again bring order to the streets of New York. K plus for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

*** I don't own White Collar, just Rebecca (not revealing last name at this point)***

**This is my first fanfic on a TV show, so let's see how it goes :) Please review and tell me how I did or give me hints or suggestions. (If you don't like it and think it's horrible, you don't have to read it, so please nothing mean) Now, be free! (Releases people to read)**

**White Collar Chapter 1**

"Hey, Peter, is it ok if I take an early lunch break? I mean, it's not like we're really doing anything right now." Neal Caffrey flashed a smile at Peter, hoping to convince him.

Peter looked at him for a minute, trying to tell if he should be worried or not. Finally, he nodded. "Sure, but make sure you're back by noon."

Neal smiled at him before turning and walking out, grabbing his infamous hat as he passed his desk. When the doors of the elevator Neal had gotten in closed, Peter called Jones into his office. "Jones, pull up Caffrey's tracking info," he said when the young agent was in his office.

"You don't trust him?" Jones asked.

"It's not that I don't trust him, he just seemed... nervous." Peter watched the elevator, as if trying to imagine what the con-man was up to. Jones nodded and walked back to his own desk, immediately pulling up Neal's tracking information. A half hour later Peter's cell phone rang, displaying Neal's face on the caller ID. Sighing, Peter flipped the phone open. "What is it, Neal?"

"Peter, I can't make it back by noon. There's been an explosion at the bank a couple blocks down and I'm trapped in the rubble with another person." Peter heard a woman's voice in the background and then Neal spoke again, this time in an urgent whisper. "Peter, some of the bombers are coming so I have to go." The line went dead just after a gun could be heard going off in the background. Peter bolted to his feet. Grabbing his gun and badge, Peter ran out of his office and down the stairs.

"Diana, Jones, come with me." Peter kept walking as the two agents scrambled for their guns and badges.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Diana asked as she and Jones caught up with him and waited impatiently for the elevator.

"Neal needs help," Peter answered shortly, slipping into the elevator the moment the doors were open wide enough.

_Rebecca's POV_

I walked into the bank, outwardly ready to rob and destroy it, but inwardly ready to do my best to stop my companions and save innocent lives. I could feel the cold metal of the gun in my jacket pocket. Glancing around, I saw that there were about 20 people, including tellers, in the bank. Nodding to myself, I thought, 'Ok, only 20 people. I can take care of that many people. So, first I'll-"

I broke off my train of thoughts as I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me. This is probably really rude but... you look really familiar." I turned to face the man who was speaking and felt a chill go down my spine at the sight of his face.

"I... um..." I cleared my throat, giving me a chance to gather my thoughts again. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I don't believe I've ever met you before." I lied with a shrug and a faint smile.

"Thank you anyway," he smiled and then walked over to lean against one of the large stone pillars that ringed the room. I slid my phone out of my pocket and read the screen. It was from Marco, my 'eye in the sky' in this operation. He had hacked into the bank's security cameras to keep an eye on how the op was going and keep it running like clockwork. The text read, 'Eyes on the prize, Rebecca. Time to rattle the teller. Keep the people at gunpoint, and then get out of there before it blows.' I smiled, trying to keep up appearances. I nodded, knowing Marco was watching. I headed toward a friendly young teller, a friendly smile plastered on my face.

"Hello," the teller smiled at me. I slid a note out from behind the gun in my pocket and set it on the counter. In my mind, I read it along with her, having committed it to memory. 'It this moment, your vault is being emptied by robbers. I am supposed to hold you and everyone in her at gunpoint and leave you to die when the bomb in the basement goes off. I will not do this. When I get everyone together, get them to run for the door. The bomb may be manually detonated, but you should make it safely. Now do as I say and you will live.' The teller looked up, horror written on her face. I pulled the gun out of my pocket and pointed it at her.

I then backed up and shouted, "Ok, everybody! This is what you call a bank robbery! I want everybody to gather by that pillar." I pointed to a pillar in the corner opposite the door with my gun, and then continued. "No harm will come to you if you do as I say. Listen to what my friend Jessica, tells you and follow what she says immediately and you will keep your lives." The people ran to the pillar and gathered around it, glancing at me fearfully. The tellers came out from behind the counters and joined the rest of my captives. Jessica, the teller I had shown the note to, gathered everyone around her and began to talk to them. A few looked skeptical and others argued in hushed tones, gesturing to my gun. A few more words from Jessica shut them up. I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out my phone out of my pocket. 'The last guys are out with the money. Time to ditch.' Marco had texted, signaling that we had less than two minutes until the bombs exploded. I ran towards the captives, abandoning all pretence of wanting to be part of the robbery. "Everybody out! The bomb's going to go off in less than two minutes! Go!" The captives backed away, skeptical and afraid.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG! and stone exploded in the pillar sending people scattering to the sides. I spun around and saw Dan and Leon, two of the robbers, standing on the other side of the room, guns trained on me. "Trying to escape the Circle, are you?" Dan sneered.

"Never! I just don't think it's necessary to kill these people. You know my stance on killing innocents!" I lied, carefully stepping away from the captives, just in case Dan or Leon decided to shoot. Dan smirked, unbelieving. I raised my gun so that it was pointing at them, ready to protect the innocent people. "Caffrey, get there people out of here," I whispered to the man who had moved to stand just behind me, the same man who had thought he knew me before. I didn't need to see his face to know that he was surprised I knew his name. "Go! There can't be more than a minute left before the bombs blow!" He nodded and moved away from me to stand with the other captives. I heard him say a few words to the others but was too concentrated on watching Don and Leon to understand what he said. A moment later all of the people took off running towards the doors, Jessica leading the way and Caffrey urging them on in the back. They were almost to the doors when Don and Leon realized what was happening. They pointed their guns at the escaping captives, but Leon muttered something and they turned back to point their guns at me. Simultaneously, our three guns went off, my shot hitting Don in the right shoulder just as one bullet slammed into my left leg and the other into my left arm. I shouted in pain and painfully dragged myself behind the pillar. I head more shots being fired, wondering vaguely if the captives had escaped. A moment later, someone slid behind the pillar, ducking bullets. "Caffrey!" I exclaimed, glad and mad that he came back.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, and I nodded.

"They got my leg and arm. We need to-" Suddenly the bomb exploded, and we were thrown against the wall. Chunks of stone showered the area, burying us under rubble. The pillars groaned, large chunks blown from them. One by one, they toppled, trapping us in the collapsing building. I gasped for air as dust filled the atmosphere. "Caffrey! Neal, where are you?" I coughed. I heard a groan nearby and dragged myself towards it. A minute later, I spotted a dark spot through the dust and reached out toward it. My hand brushed cloth and I gripped it in my hand, pulling Caffrey toward me. "Neal!" I exclaimed and he jerked awake.

"I'm ok, just bruised. How about you... um..."

"Rebecca." I said, answering his unasked question. "And I'm still shot in the arm and leg. Do you have anyone you can call for help?"

Neal nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. Finally someone picked up and he started talking to someone called Peter. I started to hear voices, but they didn't sound like Neal or the person he was talking to.

"Where's that good-for-nothing traitor?" I faintly made out what the person said.

Turning to Neal, I whispered, "Neal, Don and Leon, the other robbers, are coming!" His eyes widened and he whispered a few last word to the person on the other end of the phone and hung up just as a bullet exploded into the stone mere inches above our heads.

"Ah, look who I found, a little traitor girl and her boyfriend." Leon grinned evilly while Don glared at me. I allowed myself a small smug grin when I noticed that he was clutching his shoulder with one hand, a hastily wrapped bandage on his shoulder wound. I slowly staggered to my feet, and leaned against a huge chunk of stone, painfully aware of how pitiful I looked with an arm and leg useless, but still glaring defiantly at my two former companions. Neal followed my example and stood up, positioning himself in front of me, obviously in a foolish attempt to protect me.

"Neal, get back. Leon has no values and will shoot you where you stand." I muttered, trying not to give Leon a reason to shoot Neal or me with the gun he had pointed at us. Don thankfully wasn't holding a gun, both hands being immobilized in one way or another. Neal stepped carefully to my right, pressing something into my hand as he passed. I didn't need to look down, immediately recognizing it as my gun. Leon took a step forward and I brought my gun up, automatically aimed at his head. "One more step and you'll be dead," I threatened evenly. Leon glared daggers at me but didn't more, knowing my reputation with a gun. Everyone was still and quiet for a couple minutes, each person waiting for another to move. Suddenly Len rolled to the side, pulling the trigger as he went. I aimed instinctively and fired a millisecond before pain erupted in my side. I stumbled backwards, spots dancing in my vision. M y left leg crumpled, followed by my right leg and I fell to the ground. My side was quickly growing wet with blood and my vision faded. Slowly, I sank into the comforting nothingness of unconsciousness.

_Omniscient POV (not sure what to call it)_

Neal ran over to where Rebecca lay unconscious and pulled her behind a fallen pillar. He glanced in the direction of the other robbers to make sure they weren't coming, but everything was quiet. He tore a strip of his jacket off and pressed it against the wound of Rebecca's side. "Peter, where are you?" he muttered, but knew he was on his own, at least for a little while longer. Neal peeked around the corner, trying to see what had happened to the two men. All that could be seen was a trail of blood that disappeared after 20 feet. Finding no other signs of where the robbers had disappeared to, Neal returned to Rebecca, not surprised to find her still unconscious. Neal debated trying to find the entrance and leave Rebecca or try and carry her out.

As he was trying to decide, he heard a voice faintly call, "Neal! Neal, where are you!" Other voices joined in and Neal started shouting in response.

"I'm here! Peter! I'm here!"

"Stay where you are, we'll find you! Are you hurt?" Neal heard Peter's voice drifting from the front of the huge room.

"No, but the person I'm with is unconscious. She was shot by one of the robbers," Neal glanced nervously at Rebecca. Her breathing seemed fine, but she had gotten a lot paler from loss of blood.

A few minutes later, there was a small shower of stone as someone jumped down from on top of one of the fallen pillars, followed by two others. "Neal? Where are you?" Neal walked out from their hiding place grinning.

"It took you long enough!" he exclaimed when he recognized Peter, Jones, and Diana.

"That's very gracious of you, Neal, considering you were trapped." Peter smirked at him. "So, where is the other person?"

Neal led them to where Rebecca lay and watch watched nervously as Peter knelt next to her. After a moment, he scooped up her limp body and walked back toward the way they had come from. "We need to get her to a hospital," he said simply in response to the other three's unasked questions. Jones scrambled onto the pillar they had climbed over and Peter handed Rebecca up to him. The other three scrambled up after him and they continued this way. "Who is she, anyway?" Peter asked at one point.

"Well, actually, she was the one that held the people in the bank hostage while the vaults were emptied." Peter's eyebrows rose, but he stayed silent as Neal continued. "When she was supposed to leave us to behind to be killed by the bomb, she told us to run. Most of the people didn't believe her, thinking she would shoot them, and the 2 other robbers came. I helped the others escape and while we were escaping, the robbers shot Rebecca for being a traitor. I went back to help her and the bomb went off. The robbers found us the rubble and shot her again. I'm pretty sure she hit both of them at least once, but they got away."

"The police caught them outside," Peter replied shortly, shocked that a bank robber would risk her life to stop the very robbery she was part of. By this time, they had finally reached the doors. The glass had been blown out by the force of the explosion, allowing quick and easy access to a waiting ambulance.

As Jones hurried to the ambulance, shouts could be heard of escaped victims shouting, "There she is!" "That's her! That's the one!" "She held us captive!" Some shouted it with excitement, some with anger. Rebecca was set on a gurney, paler than ever and the doors of the ambulance slammed shut. Siren wiling, it raced towards the nearest hospital.

"Well. I think we just found ourselves something to do," Peter said, turning back towards the crowd reporters and police waiting to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

***I dont own White Collar.***

**Sorry its a little short, but I felt bad about not updating yet so... here yah go!**

**Chapter 2**

Neal sighed and allowed himself a small smile when he finally collapsed into a chair in his room at June's place. He knew dealing with reporters was hard, but that was just insane. He had told what happened no less than twenty times along with answering other stupid questions, such as, "Did you shoot the girl?" and "I heard you carried three people that the girl had shot in the escape. Is this true?" Peter had finally excused himself and the other FBI agents to go back to FBI headquarters and investigate the robbery and explosion. Peter then got Neal to tell him what had happened, making sure to get every little detail. Now, an hour and a half later, he had released Neal to go home and get some rest. He had only been home for a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door, immediately recognizing it as Mozzie from the fact that it was rhythmic. "Come in, Moz! The door's open!" Neal called from his seat, too worn out to get up and open the door. A moment later the door opened and Mozzie walked in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So, aren't you going to tell me about it?" He asked, sitting across from Neal.

Neal shrugged. "What's there to tell? I'm sure the entire story has been running on ten different news channels since the moment it happened."

Mozzie held up a finger and said, "Oh, au contraire! To quote Joey Skaggs, 'But I learned first-hand how the news media operates by watching how they interpreted, changed, and misrepresented my intentions.' I never trust the media. You should know that."

Neal nodded. "Got it, Moz. I'll tell you what happened." Neal told his story for the twenty-second time that day, Mozzie interrupting more than the noisiest reporter until, an hour later, Neal was finally finished.

"So you still don't know who she is?" Neal shook his head, frowning.

"I don't know. At first, I thought it could be her, but I just don't know what to think."

Mozzie's eyes widened. "Could be her? She has the same name! She looks just like her! She lied about not knowing you! That's more than a could be! After all this time of searching for her, and she finds you and saves your life?" Mozzie hopped to his feet, excited.

Neal shook his head sadly. "Mozzie, I want to find her, but I'm not going down this road again. Too many bad things happened last time."

Mozzie shrugged unbelievingly and sat back down. "If you say so, Neal. So what about that organization they mentioned? The Circle, right?"

"Yah, that's what they said. Have you heard of it?" Mozzie shook his head, a frustrated frown on his face.

"Never heard of it. If it's a real organizations and not a bunch of bank-bombing nut jobs, then they must be really good. I have never heard the name before, and I hear everything! These people could be dangerous, Neal! You better be careful. Now, I will be off to consult my contacts." Mozzie stood, gave Neal a little bow, and left.

Neal chuckled to himself at Mozzie's theatrics. He sat in his chair, thinking about what had happened and trying to place Rebecca's face with the face of one of the many people he'd met over the years. After ten minutes he still had no idea who Rebecca was. Only one person seemed to be possible, but Neal had long ago given up hope of actually finding her. Not sure what to do, Neal got up and picked up a blank canvas from where they sat in the corner. He set it on the easel and began mixing paints absentmindedly. Letting instinct take over, the brush danced across the canvas and Neal Caffrey was oblivious to the rest of the world. He was immersed in the world of Art, painting alongside Picasso with da Vinci and Van Gogh whispering secrets in his ear. Two hours later he was done. Twilight covered the city, dyeing the surrounding skyscrapers hues of purple and blue when Neal finally set down his brush and went to bed, immediately falling asleep.

Neal woke up the next morning and mindlessly went through his normal routines. He arrived at the FBI offices just after 7:30, as usual, as usual, plopping down at his desk to sift through boring files about things Neal couldn't care less about. A few minutes later Peter walked over to Neal's desk and casually leaned against it. Neal looked up from the file he was pretending to inspect. When he saw Peter leaning against his desk Neal let the file drop to his desk and smiled at Peter. "Hey, Peter. You need something?"

"We got a picture of Rebecca off the bank's surveillance videos and ran it through the database. There weren't any hits, so she's not a known criminal. Do you have any ideas where else we could look?"

Neal thought for a moment before answering, running everything he knew about Rebecca through his mind. "Well, she didn't really have an accent or anything, so I would try cutting out places like Texas and Mississippi that have pretty distinct accents. Focusing more on places like Arizona that doesn't really have an accent or their accent is less noticeable might make it easier. Of course that wouldn't do much good if she disguised her accent or something." Neal shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a cocky smile.

"It's worth a try. I'll go ahead and run those states. By the way, what were you doing at the bank yesterday, anyway?"

"Surveillance. A friend was wondering about a few things about the bank."

Peter thought for a second, and then shook his head. "Nope, don't want to know." Peter glanced at the elevator then at a nearby clock.

"Waiting for someone?" Neal asked, trying his best not to have to go back to the boring files.

"Yah. Diana went to pick up Rebecca from the hospital and they should be back any time." Peter glanced at the elevator again as he spoke. Neal raised an eyebrow questioningly so Peter continued, "She said she won't tell us anything until she's here. She says she isn't safe anywhere else." Neal half nodded, half shrugged and picked up his rubber band ball, tossing it in the air. Before it had even landed in Neal's palm again, Peter was saying, "Hey weren't you working on some files?" Neal grinned sheepishly and leaned over his desk to work on the files again. A few seconds later the elevator doors slid open with a ding. Diana walked out leading a handcuffed Rebecca behind her. "What took you so long?" Peter asked, frowning.

"She wasn't kidding about not being safe. I have 3 bullet holes in my back window now, Peter." Diana rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Why are they trying so hard to kill you?" Peter asked Rebecca. His hands were on his hips in his 'I-mean-business' pose.

Rebecca gave him a cocky smile and then said, "They don't want me to tell you anything. They are scared that you will be able to get me to tell you what I know."

Peter frowned again. "And what do you know?"

"I know everything. I am on the high council of the Circle. I know where the headquarters are. I know the names and faces of nearly every person. I know how to get into most rooms of the headquarters. I know how to bring the entire operation crumbling down, and they know it. What they don't know is that I want to bring them down."

Peter's eyes narrowed as if trying to read Rebecca's thoughts. "Why would you want that? Why should we trust you?" Disbelief filled his words as he continued.

"The Circle kidnapped me when I was twelve. I have been looking for a way out ever since. As for believing, some things you have to take on faith." Rebecca shrugged, not sure what to say.

Neal piped up when Peter was silent for a minute. "I believe her, for what it's worth."

"Neal, you're both criminals. It's really not worth that much." Peter retorted. "Neal, why don't you take Rebecca up to the conference room while Diana and I get some work done?"

Neal grinned and hopped to his feet." Sure thing!" Neal set a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and led her up the stairs to the conference room.

Behind them, Peter waited until the door to the conference room closed before turning to talk to Diana. "Forensics is running Rebecca's picture through facial recognition. Tell them to narrow the search down to mission 12-year-olds in places without distinct accents. Maybe we'll find out more about her." Diana nodded and headed off to the forensics lab.

_Rebecca's POV_

Neal led me into a fairly large room with a long table and a bunch of chairs, obviously the conference room. Neal leaned against the glass wall and stared at my face without a word. I watched him with a small smirk. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I still feel like I've met you before, but I can't figure out where."

"Hmm, maybe you'll figure it out soon," I muttered, knowing FBI agents were probably running my face through a million and one different databases, trying to uncover my secrets. An awkward silence fell over the room, both of us attempting to look anywhere but the other person. "Neal?" I murmured quietly.

He glanced at me, slightly startled to hear a voice in all of the silence. "Yah?"

"Just wanted to thank you for, you know, getting me out of that bank."

"Well you did save everyone in there. It was the least I could do. By the way, how do you know my name?"Neal raised his eyebrows expectantly.

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to figure out how to answer when I saw Peter walking towards the conference room, a piece of paper clutched in his hand and a determined look on his face. "I guess your FBI buddy found something," I muttered as Peter opened the door.

"Hello, Susan," Peter said casually.

"Hello, Peter, am I right? I see you found my name." I smiled at him.

"Yah, that and a few other things, Ms. Calahan." Peter set the paper he's been holding on the table where I could see it. It was a picture of 12-year-old me smiling with my older brother. My face was circled and at the bottom in thick letters the paper said, 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CHILD? SUSAN CALAHAN, KIDNAPPED, 12-YEAR-OLD.' "Look familiar?" Peter asked. I nodded mutely. Neal leaned forward to see the paper and immediately his face paled and his eyes widened. Peter noticed Neal's face, confused. "Something wrong, Neal?"

"Um... yah, bad memory..." Neal muttered, eyes fixed on the picture.

"We were curious who the boy was, but we couldn't find anything. HIs face had been wiped from all records. You claim to want to help us. Who is he?" Peter asked me, both calmly and forcefully at the same time.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"We like to know if you can be truthful and tell us what we need to know. Now, the boy..."

I was silent for a moment, deciding if I believed him, then said, "He's my brother."

At the exact same time, Neal blurted, "It's me."

**Please review! I gives you virtual cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

_***I don't own White Collar... even though I put it on my Christmas list :(**_

_**So... I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo exceedingly sorry for taking so long! I have been devoting every moment that I have that I'm not studying for Finals or relearning to play tennis. I am sorry for the lack of... content, but I promise I will do better next time. Please read and review, even to say that you are mad at me for not reviewing!**_

**Chapter 3**

Peter looked back and forth between Neal and me, shocked. "We thought you were dead..." Neal murmured, sitting in the chair next to mine, in shock.

"I'm sure the Circle made sure you thought I was. They cover their tracks well." I muttered bitterly. "They wanted me to kill you and our parents, to assure my loyalty, or whatever that junk is. They really just hate leaving anyone who knows their agents."

"The explosion the next year..." Neal's eyes widened with realization. "After it... they told me I was delusional... that you were never real."

"I did not plan for you to still be inside, I am sorry." I shrugged, feeling a little awkward with the emotion in our conversation. When you spend most of your life pretending to kill people and trying to escape a secret terrorist organization, you don't get many of those conversations. "I have been sent to kill many people, but none of them have died by my hand, and the only reason some did die was because they didn't take my advice." I directed the last comment at Peter, who had been watching the two of us, partly shocked, partly happy.

He considered my comment for a moment, brow furrowed. After a moment, he nodded to himself. "Considering the facts that 1) you helped your captives escape, 2) were shot three times by your 'partners', and 3) everything you said checks out, I can't help but believe you." Peter gestured for me to hold my handcuffed hands up and unlocked them with a small key he pulled out of his pocket.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" I looked at him, meeting his honest gaze, something I wasn't used to. Even with Neal, there was always the small gleam that said 'I-know-something-you-don't-know', but Peter's eyes hid nothing. I rubbed my wrists, trying to get the feeling of cold metal off of them.

"I'm sure I can wave all charges, since you tried to stop it." Peter smiled at me.

"Thank you. I already owe you more than I can repay," I smiled back.

Peter nodded, and then seemed to think of something. "Maybe there is a way you can repay it. You said you know everything about the Circle?"

I nodded, slightly confused. "Yes, and I will tell you, but you would need an army to totally stop them. Unless you had someone on the insid... Got it, I'm caught up now." Peter laughed and I grinned sheepishly. "So, do you want me to go back in or something?" I asked hesitantly.

Neal suddenly stood up straight. "No. No, no, no, and if it wasn't clear enough the first four times, NO. I just got my sister back; I'm not sending her back to the people that kidnapped her.

"Neal, we'll never get another chance like this. And Rebecca... er... Susan..." Peter looked confused for a moment and held up his hands helplessly.

I smiled, "Rebecca is fine."

"Rebecca, then. As I was saying, Rebecca knows her way around and is already trusted there."

"I don't care, she's my sister, and I'm not losing her."Neal glared defiantly at Peter defiantly.

"Neal, please, listen. I can't just run away from the Circle, as much as I want to. If I try, it would only be a matter of time before they find me and kill me, along with anyone who knows me. On the other hand, if I go back to the Circle, I could help stop them, and, more importantly, keep you alive." I smiled sadly at him. "Neal, I'm not a 12-year-old anymore."

Neal opened his mouth, obviously going to protest again, but Peter glared at him and held up a hand for silence making Neal's mouth to snap shut. "Neal. We get that you don't agree with this, but, honestly, we'll most likely still go through with it. But I was never planning on sending her in alone."

Neal had been glaring at Peter, but when he heard the last sentence, his eyes widened. "Not alone? Why didn't you mention that before? Who would you send?" Neal questioned, firing question after question.

Peter laughed and got this knowing grin. "Well you really didn't give us a chance. And I was thinking about sending, if he agrees, of course, a certain con-man named Nicholas Halden. Do you think he'd agree?"

Neal got this idiotic grin on his face and said, "I'm pretty sure he would agree."

I frowned, confused and frustrated. "Now wait a second. I never agreed to get someone else in! And who on Earth is Nicholas Halden? Do you know how hard it will be just to get them to let me in without getting shot in the head? And getting someone else in, that will be next to impossible!" I stood up, trying to emphasize my point. "Is this, like, your way of saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm not saying we can't trust you, but we need to have first hand information from an FBI member." Peter shrugged with a face that said there would be no negotiating.

"Fine," I sighed. "Who is this 'Nicholas', then?"

Peter pointedly looked at Neal. Neal grinned and said, "Nicholas Halden has been one of my major aliases while I've been in New York."

I gritted my teeth and glared at Peter. "You are going to make this hard for me, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, he is an FBI consultant. And he was at the bank. And he has no experience with weapons of any kind. All of this on top of the fact that he's my brother, well... let's just say it won't be easy to get him in alive."

"But it is possible?"

I thought for a moment, and then spoke slowly, trying to show how much I disliked my plan. "It _might _be. But that's a big might. If we play this right, it could be possible. But it's all based on maybe's and might's." I paused to see if Peter wanted to comment, but he gestured for me to go on. I hesitated, but continued, "Well, for one, we need it to be convincing that I've gained your trust, but plan to betray it. We also need a few arguments between you and Neal. And me and Neal alone so I can convince him to betray you, but he will be hesitant. After, say, a couple weeks, you and Neal have a huge argument, and everyone 'alienates' Neal, Neal and I escape, we run to the Circle and they, hopefully, take us in." I waited for Peter's response.

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "I think I see what you're describing. It could work. Is there anything else?"

"Don and Leon, the men with me in the bank, were taken into custody, correct?" Peter nodded. "Ok, well I need to talk to them. I might get them to work with us."

"Nobody's been able to get them to say anything. I'm curious how you're going to do it." Peter tilted his head a bit, showing his curiosity.

I smiled and shrugged a little. "A girl's got to keep some secrets, right?"

Peter smiled back and backed towards the door. "I'm going to arrange a visit to the prison Don and Leon are in. You two just... stay."

"Arf arf! We'll be good puppies," Neal joked and I grinned.

Peter smirked and quietly closed the door. I casually walked over to stand by one of the large windows covering two of the walls that looked out at the buildings across from the FBI office. I scanned the buildings, quickly finding what I was looking for. A long cylinder protruded from a potted plant on the roof of the next door building, the roof slightly above the level we were on, pointed directly at me and Neal. It was no doubt a rifle manned by a Circle agent sent to silence me before I could tell any secrets. "Neal, whatever you do, do not look of the window. Look at me, or the table, anything but the window. A Circle agent us, and ready to kill us. I turned away from the window calmly, making eye contact with Neal, trying to keep the Circle agent's finger nice and far away from the trigger.

"Hmm, sounds fun. So, what's your plan?" Neal grinned, his eyes never wavering from my gaze.

"Act hesitant. Like the plan, I offer to get you to the Circle, and you're not sure about it. Talk about anything, just make it convincing."

Neal immediately launched into a monologue about everything from his past to Peter's dog Satchmo, all the while maintaining a perfect hesitant expression. I nodded inwardly, not wanting to give the watcher and clue to our plan. I turned towards the window again, a fake expression of annoyance on my face. I pretended to glance back and make sure no one was watching before turning back to where I saw the rifle sticking out of the plant. I slowly held up a hand, displaying the Circle's symbol for 'Hold your fire!' There was no response, so I rapidly formed more symbols, roughly saying 'I won't betray. That's a new recruit, we'll escape soon.' There was no sign of movement from the rifleman for a few heart stopping moments. Then the rifle barrel slowly disappeared from view and a familiar young face appeared. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when I recognized Tamara, a young member of my elite team, a group of people also looking for a way out. She nodded once at me, looking unsure, and then disappeared from view down a stairwell.

I smiled a bit too myself, glad that the plan was working so far. "Neal, you can stop talking now, "I murmured quietly, and he stopped in the middle of some story about someone named Keller.

"So what's going on?"

"Wait, back up a moment. Did you say Keller? As in Matthew Keller?"

"Yah, why?"

"He used to be a Circle agent. He found out that I had found you and hadn't killed you, and tried to turn others against me. I convinced them he was lying and they kicked him out. You said he was trying to kill you?" Neal nodded, surprised. "Hm, he must have found you and tried to get at me. Such a loon, always wanting to play chess."

Neal's eyebrows raised in surprise. "So... You're the cause of all my problems."

"It would seem so." I smiled sadly.

Peter walked in, holding a small card. "So, what'd I miss?"

"I saw one of my... co-workers, and told them Neal was a new recruit. So, in other words, we're in." I grinned at Peter happily.

_**I know I've said this already, but please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! (hint, hint, Nudge, nudge, Wink, wink!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: Also, if the brother sister thing is a bit off, keep in mind that they haven't seen each other for 15 years (thats my lame way of saying that I have no siblings and have no clue how brothers and sisters act together)**

***I don't own White Collar***

**I'm infinitely sorry, but I'll let you read, because I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk.**

**Chapter 4**

Peter nodded, surprised but happy. "Nice job. May I ask how you made contact?"

"I... um... the Circle kind of... sent one of my team members to kill us... but, since my team is composed of people who also want to leave, it wasn't hard to get her to trust me." I shrugged dismissively. "Now, did you get us into the prison?"

"Yes and here is your temporary ID. Before you say you don't need one, we know the one you had on you was fake." Peter handed me the card he had been carrying, and I saw that it had my picture and the name 'Rebecca Caffrey' printed on it.

"You sure I should have the same last name as him? It'll let them know he's alive." I raised my eyebrows questioningly at the FBI agent, but he shrugged the question off.

"They'll figure it out eventually." Peter turned to walk out the door, gesturing for Neal and me to follow him. "Come on, we're going to the prison to visit your co-workers." Peter walked out the door, not bothering to check if we were following. Neal held the door for me, grinning.

"Thank you, my chivalrous knight," I smiled back at him. I walked out, waiting for him, so I could talk to him. Neal came out, instantly recognizing my expression. I guess it's a brother-sister thing.

"You want to say something?"

"Er... yah. I just wanted to thank you. And apologize"

"For what?"

"Well for one, getting me out of that stupid bank, and also, making me laugh. I really haven't truly laughed in years."

"In that case, you're welcome." Neal and I walked down the stairs as we spoke, trying to catch up with Peter, since he seemed to be getting annoyed because we weren't right behind him. "And, as for apologizing, I don't see any reason for you to need to..."

I laughed bitterly at the last statement. "I do. So many other things could have happened had I left when I wanted to, or I hadn't... well, I don't know. I've just always felt guilty."

"Don't blame yourself, it couldn't be predicted that you would be kidnapped."

By this time we had reached the elevator, where Peter was waiting. "Are you two done?" Peter asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes, Peter. Just catching up on fifteen missed years. If it's all right with you, that is." A cocky grin appeared on Neal's face.

Peter rolled his eyes in response to the con man's antics. "I'll allow it, but only if it's quiet." The elevator finally dinged softly and the doors slid open. The three of us entered the elevator, Neal and Peter continuously swapping friendly gibes as they stood across the elevator from each other. I leaned against the back, content to watch-slash-study the two men in front of me. Neal was grinning softly in response to a witty comment, lending to his cocky, spoiled look. He had a smiled hidden in his eyes, a barely concealed need for the thrill of a con. He had a look about him that screamed, 'don't mess with me.' Peter, on the other hand, had a stern, fatherly appearance, making it hard not to trust him. He was open, yet the way he carried himself was enough to deter anyone looking to take advantage of Peter. It was obvious that he had power and knew how to use it. He could be a dangerous enemy, or a powerful ally. This had been evident in Neal's life, in how Peter had caught him multiple times, then protected him from having to face jail again. I smiled softly to myself, imagining how everything the Circle had worked for could come crashing down because of the unlikely bond of a criminal and an FBI agent.

Too soon, the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby, bringing my musings to an end. Peter led the way toward the parking garage. Peter led the way to the parking garage (even though I know the way). "Hey, Rebecca," Peter dropped back to walk on my right, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Yah?"

"I was thinking, and started wondering, how did you manage to get the doctor's approval to leave, considering you were shot three times in the last 24 hours? My strongest agents would have been out for at least a week... and you're walking around like nothing happened."

"Your best agents didn't go through Circle training. And it helps if the doctor is a Circle agent." I shrugged slightly, and was surprised to feel Neal stiffen slightly. Sneaking a glance at him, I noticed that his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed in anger. I had to wait a moment for it to compute. Neal was worried about me. It felt strange to have someone other than the people in my team genuinely worried for my safety. "You ok?" I whispered.

Neal nodded tensely, eyes locked on something in front of us. I followed his gaze and saw Diana's car, or more correctly, the three bullet holes and spider web of cracked glass in the back window.

"Eh, it happens. No one got hurt, and it shouldn't happen again, so don't worry about it." I flashed a smile at Neal.

Neal smiled back, ever so slightly, but enough for me. We stopped beside a small black Toyota and climbed in with no further conversation. Neal and Peter were in the front, leaving me to lounge in the back seat. On the way to the prison, Peter asked me questions, mostly about the Circle and my plan once Neal and I were in, but a few were about Neal and I's past. I quickly deflected those questions, not wanting to dredge up painful memories for myself or Neal. About a half hour later, we arrived at the maximum security prison where my 'companions' were being kept. I took a deep breath, readying myself for the (no doubt) heated conversation/discussion to come. All the light-heartedness in me left, and I was once again a Circle agent, ready for a mission.

_Neal/Peter/...Everyone Else..._

The moment Neal saw Rebecca's face; he knew something had shifted in her. His caring younger sister was gone, replaced by the woman in the bank, a hardened Circle agent once more. If Peter had noticed, he didn't mention anything, just led the way. They showed their ID's at the gate and were immediately shown through, due to the fact that 2 of the 3 cards said FBI. After a few minutes of winding through the surprisingly large prison, they arrived in the room on the interrogation observation room. Rebecca stared through the dark glass at the two men sitting chained to a table in the interrogation room. Her eyes were narrowed, as if trying to read the angry-looking men's expressions. "So... what's your plan?" Peter asked Rebecca.

Without looking away from the window, she answered, "I'll convince them it was part of the plan. Play the 'I know more than you' part." She grabbed a notepad off of a nearby table and jotted down a few things. "Here are some of the Circle code words I'll be sure to use, so you understand. One more thing. No matter what is said in there, no matter how I act, remember, I'm on your side." Rebecca stared Neal and Peter in the eyes, making sure that understood. Both nodded, assuring her that she was trusted. "Well then, I guess it's time to go in" Rebecca smiled thinly, though there was no joy in her face.

**I will be updating as frequently as I can, and will try to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for the lame ending, please review!**


End file.
